Life experiences
by Potter-lovers-4ever
Summary: Follow the upside down worlds of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione after the Battle. A time were they must find there place, were love and relationships start to blossom and were they learn the twist and turns of life as they grow up into adults. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The choice

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!! This is**** our**** first Harry Potter fan****fic****tion!! I introduced my friend to fanfiction only a few weeks ago and she's already**** addicted!!! I have been for a few years! By the way by us I mean me (I'd rather keep my name confidentiel) and my ****best-****friend Sab****rina****! So without further ado, here's are first story together!! We h****ope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter characters …. We ****wish we ****did!! But we don't,**** that's life for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Life experiences**

**Chapter 1: The choice**

It was one of those days, not to warm, not to chilly. The light breeze brushed across the top of the trees and lightly made the leaves rustle. A mood of depression hung in the air as Harry walked up to the stand. He placed his wand to his throat, and murmured a spell under his breath so when he spoke, the whole gather of people could hear.

-"Today we are gathered here to remember those who fought to the death in one of the biggest wizard war of our time. I'm here to speak for a man that was there for me in times when I thought there was no one. Remus was a man of few words, but when he did speak, he chose his words wisely. I'm very grateful to have met such a man, a good friend to my father, as to me. For those who rejected Remus because of his condition should be very ashamed and grief-stricken to have not been able to know such a wonderful human being. He was a brilliant husband to Tonks and would have been an astonishing father. It pains me deeply that his son will suffer the same fate as me, never to see the loving face of his father everyday… I apologize that this is all I can manage to say for now, thank you."

His lips trembling, tears mounting to his eyes, he walk down from stand and disappeared in the back of the group of people gathered in the Weasley's garden. He had a whole speech prepared but he just hadn't had the courage to continue. It had already been enough that he had actually accepted to make a speech at the funeral… Just too many memories…

He stayed at the back the rest of the funeral and silently watched as many others went up and did their part. Ginny kept staring at him a worried look on her face but he just couldn't bare to look back. Everyone cried. For every family who lost a daughter or son, for every husband who lost a wife, for every child who lost their parents, tears were shed in their memory.

Harry paid his respects to all those who were close to him and at the end of the ceremony slowly walked away. Deep in thought he didn't realize where he was heading. Ginny tried to follow him yet she was cut off by her mother sobbing away for the lost of her son. Harry walked on for a few minutes and decided to settle by the pond. For a mere ten minutes he sat in silence, letting the wind caress his cheeks. His thoughts wondered. He thought about his life, the lives that were taken, Snape, his mother and father, Dumbledore, the battle, Ginny… He had so much to still figure out… so much he needed to see for himself.

-"Are you alright?"

Harry looked up startled. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even token notice that Hermione had come to sit down beside him.

-"Sorry didn't mean to scare you; you just looked quite troubled there for a second?" She asked a hint of worry in her voice.

-"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered. "It's just a little difficult that's all… I mean we've been trying to defeat Voldemort for so long that I never stop to think about my future… what I would do afterwords, were would I go. I guess I prepared myself so much for the final battle, thinking that I probably wasn't going to survive that I never realized what would happen if I did?"

He sighed and looked up at the sun that was now setting along the horizon. The sky was a mixture of pink and orange, with a hint of mauve. It was breathtaking. The reflection it cast on the clear blue pond made as if there were two skies instead of one.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said faintly. "It's like for some reason before everything had to be done as fast as possible! We couldn't waste anything as precious as space and time. Yet now, it feels like we've got all the time in the world!"

Harry looked up at her. He truly did feel that Hermione understood him… They shared a special bond. One only very close sibling would share. He put an arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on his. They stayed silent for a while, just staring at the horizon, and once the sun finally set and darkness crept up on them Harry chose this time to speak his mind.

"I'm leaving." He whispered.

Hermione broke from their position and looked up at him. "Leaving?" She exclaimed. "When are you planning on doing this? Where would you go?"

"Well I'd go wherever my feet took me." Harry replied simply. "I need some time to think Hermione. Some time for me. I want to see things, go places…"

"You don't think it's time to relax a little bit?" Hermione asked, concerned. "After all we've been on the move for a year now. Shouldn't we be taking it easy?"

"I will be taking it easy don't worry." Harry answered, holding up his hands in defense. He knew how Hermione could sometimes get so worried about him. "I just need some time alone that's all, see the world. I shouldn't be gone long; I'll be back before you know it, ready to start a new life. It's all part of the healing process I think. I want to forget my past and learn to look towards the future and for that I need to do this. Hermione, you of all people has to understand me."

Hermione look awfully in disagreement with Harry's sudden change in plan, nevertheless she nodded and said. "I understand."

They sat in silence again for a few seconds. It was almost pitch black out by now. The sun had disappeared and the only thing illuminating the nights sky was its brother the moon which sawn so brightly that Harry could still make out Hermione's features. He was thinking about how lucky he actually was to have such great friends when she spoke.

"Are you planning on telling Ginny or anybody else?" she asked not looking at him straight in the eye.

"No." He answered. "And you must promise not to tell them anything. I'm thinking of leaving Ginny a note so she won't worry. She'll probably be mad and I completely understand but since the battle we haven't been that closes anyway so what will this change?"

Hermione noticed that his voice was shaking; something must have taken a wrong turn in their relationship. She put a comforting hand on his arms. "Hey, Ginny waited for you this long… I'm sure she'll be able to for a couple more weeks. As long as you leave her a little something to remember you by, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope." Harry sighed. "As for the others, they'll get over it I'm sure, they have each other. Ron has you, I'm sure me leaving for a while won't be the end of the world."

"I guess." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Hey!"

Harry and Hermione turned around. Ron was running towards them, panting slightly. "Hey! pant, pant there you two are! pant, pant we've been looking all over for you two! pant, pant what have you been doing?" He asked quizzically. "You guys almost missed the whole after party."

Hermione got up and gave Harry a 'we'll talk some more later' look and then turned to face Ron. "We were just talking and mourning in solitude." She answered simply.

"Well how could you have been in solitude if you were together?" Ron asked confused.

"It's not important Ronald," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "What's important right know is that you ask me to dance." She smiled

"Oh alright, but only once!" he smirked, putting an arm around Hermione's waist. "Hey Harry, are you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Harry answered, still gazing at the smooth surface of the pond. He heard Ron and Hermione make their way back to the Burrow and soon he felt that he was truly alone. He sat there a couple more minutes thinking before finally getting up. He started walking away when he noticed a stone on the ground. He picked it up and threw it in the air, catching back in his palm afterwords. He stared at it for a while. It was your regular everyday stone, boring, gray, lifeless and yet he, Harry Potter, the chosen one had decided to pick it up.

He rolled it around in his palm a few more times before he swiftly turned around and threw it as far as he could into the pond. With a slight splash, the pebble sunk to the bottom of the pond leaving ripples along the once calm and smooth surface of the small pond.

Harry wondered how such a small thing could have changed the whole course off the pond. How such a small thing made such a powerful impact. He wondered why he, himself, had been chosen to do the same…

* * *

**Well that'****s it for the first chapter! We**** know not****hing**** much has really happened yet**** but it's just to introduce ****the basic**** stuff you know****! Not a lot of fluff tho****ugh either.**** We**** must say ****were really ****sorry! Harry is in more of a serious mood right now, but don't worry it will get way**** b****etter! ****Promise! ****Anywa****ys Read and Review please! Chow**

**P.s. The after party for the funeral was made to be fun in the memory of Fred, that's why there's dancing. Just didn't want to confuse anyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life experiences (chapt. 2)**

**We are so sorry about the long wait; we've just been so busy. Me and my friend had a very difficult semester last year and didn't have time to write the story, also I had a trip to England and we were both busy this summer. So here is chapter 2 finally hope everyone likes it, we'll try to post chapter 3 soon but no promises we also have busy semesters. Read and review please... everyone knows by now that we do not own anything its all J.K Rowling's. Hope everyone likes it. **

**Ps: I saw Harry Potter places in England amazing... it was great!! **

He sat down again, not wanting to go to the party, and possibly have to dance with Ginny. He loved Ginny, he truly did, but she needed to spend time with her family and he needed some time to himself. It showed when they spent time together even though they didn't admit it, they weren't ready to be back together; they were grieving and hurting too much. He stayed there just looking at the pond and the water moving with the wind. He heard footsteps in the distance and immediately his hand curled around his wand but when he turned he saw Hermione and his hand relaxed at once. He smiled up at her and she smiled back sitting down once again next to him.

"Hi Harry" she said

"Hi, how was the party?" he asked her

"No to bad, Ginny didn't look to good though" she answered. "Harry what's wrong?" she finally asked for she had seen his face and tears in his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore Hermione I need to leave. I've decided I'm leaving tomorrow" he said looking her straight in the eyes

"What?" she said as though the breath had been taken out of her.

"Hermione if I wait too long Ginny and me could be ruined; it won't be fine with me around here." He said his tone pleading for her to understand.

"It's ok Harry I understand you just surprised me. Actually I was thinking about leaving for Australia soon as well." She confesed.

"Really?" he asked while she nodded

"Yeah I really miss my parents" she said tears in her eyes.

"Hermione it's alright" Harry said putting his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder

"How are you going to get there?" he asked

"Well I have some muggle money stored in the bank so I'll get that out and take a plane and try to find them which might be hard." She said frowning

"You have no idea where they are?"

"No but I assume they can't be that far from where they where supposed to go." She said

"Are you going alone?" he asked her

"Yes, I think Ron needs to be with his family too. So I'm going to go and find mine." She said. They stayed like that for a while just taking in the moment.

"I think we should head in Harry" Hermione said. He nodded and took his arm off from around her shoulders and put his hand out she reached up and took his hand as he pulled her off the grass. She laughed a bit and he joined in as well, they started walking to the Burrow. Hermione put her arm around his waist leaning into him and he put his arm around her shoulders, he really liked Hermione, she was like the sister he never had. The only light came from the kitchen window so they presumed everyone was sleeping. They made their way upstairs and Harry left Hermione in front of Ginny's room and he turned to make his way up to Ron's.

"Harry" Hermione called in a whisper; he turned and took a look at her.

"Yeah Hermione" he said

"Thanks for telling me all this, it really means a lot."

"No problem Hermione you're like my sister" he said smiling

"Night Harry" she said

"Night Hermione" he replied. When he got to Ron's room he looked around and saw Ron's eyes and cheeks how red and puffy he looked, which brought all his earlier thoughts and feelings.

He lay on his bed looking straight up at the ceiling waiting for sleep he knew would never come. He sat up and took his bag out looking for the parchment and ink he had put in the other day, he finally found them and set them down in front of him on the bed. Whispered "Lumos" with his wand and started writing.

Once he was pleased with what he had written, he stood up, took his bag and made his way carefully out of the room. He started down the stairs and stopped in front of Ginny's room. He opened the door careful not to make any sudden mouvements that might wake her; he noticed that Hermione's camp bed was empty. _Probably in the bathroom he thought. _

He went to the bedside table and left the note there. Hopefully she wouldn't be to mad at him in the morning, he gently pressed his lips on hers and pulled away. He needed to do this for them, for her, for himself. He went downstairs and stopped short when he saw bushy brown hair.

"Yes" he replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because I have to Hermione, I left Ginny a note. It's time" he said. She closed the distance between them by giving him one of her great hugs.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled into his chest

"I don't know Hermione, but if I go to Australia I'll try to find you" he felt her smile in his chest.

"I'll miss you Harry" she said

"I'll miss you too Hermione but I won't be gone for long I promise." He said tightening his hold around her. After several minutes she let go of him and looked at his face. She let a tear drop and he wiped it way with his thumb. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'll miss you Hermione, but I promise I won't be gone long" he said. She nodded and let him pass her. He walked to the door opened it and stole one last glance at her behind his shoulder, smiled and left. She made her way upstairs and to her camp bed buried her face in her pillow and let the tears flow.

...

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I have a few things to think about before we can truly be together. If you decide these last few months have tested your patience enough and that you can wait for me no longer, then I shall understand your decision. Yet believe me when I say my heart shall remain faithfully yours until _

_the day mine beats no longer. I shall return when I believe the time is right. Keep safe and take care of everyone. _

_Love Harry_

Ginny reread the letter that she had found this morning on her bedside table. She thought she had felt the presence of someone last night. Harry must have snuck out before dawn. She folded the letter with a sigh. How hard it was to be in love with the hero of the Wizarding world. She hadn't even noticed that a tear was silently slipping down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked over to see Hermione still sleeping. She quielty snuck out of the room and made her way downstairs where her mom had breakfast ready. She went to the table and sat down letting out a sigh. Apparently her mother hadn't heard because a plate of food was already in front of her. She took her fork and started eating. Then she heard a lot of noise coming from the stairs she stared at them a look of confusion on her face and Ron burst into the kitchen, looking anxious and upset.

"Ron what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley said looking distressed.

"Harry's gone" he said, at that moment Hermione descended the stairs.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said in a faint voice

"He's gone. When I woke up this morning he wasn't there and his stuff is gone."

"Well where did he go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Away" said a small hoarse voice. Everyone turned and found Hermione there looking at the ground. It was the first time Ginny really looked at her, her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess.

"What Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"He left, he needed some time to be alone." She told them, and she ran back upstairs to Ginny's room and left the others confused and thoughtful. Ron started walking to the stairs but he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go talk to her Ron" Ginny said smiling at him. He nodded and made his way to the table.

She climbed the stairs stopping in front of the door to her room, she knocked and opened the door.

"Hermione can I come in?" she asked her

"Well it's you're room isn't it" she said. This took Ginny by surprise Hermione was never mean with her. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hermione what's going on?" she asked slowly

"Nothing"

"Hermione you know where or what Harry is doing I know you do." She said

"He needed some time Ginny, after everything that happened he just needed to be with himself before he could be here and be with you." She said looking at her and regretted her choice of words immediately after seeing her torn face.

"He loved you Ginny and still does, that's why he's doing this. Seriously you two have been a mess these past weeks and he's doing this for the both of you trust me. He said he would be back soon." She said looking at her friend.

"I know he wrote me a letter." She said. Hermione nodded.

"Why did he tell you everything and not anyone else?" Ginny asked her

"I don't know Ginny" she replied

"Why are you so upset if you know he'll come back?" she said, after all she's the one who should be feeling bad, her boyfriend left without even telling her face to face.

"I just miss him a lot."

"Is there something going on between you two?" she asked a cold tone to her voice.

"No Ginny of course not, Harry's like a brother to me and I'm like a sister to him. Like the ones we never got, that's why I miss him so much. After all he's been like this for 7 years and we've been together all year, I got so used to him being around." She said

"Ok, Hermione I believe you, I guess I'm just frustrated that he didn't bother to tell me or Ron." She said

"I'm sorry Ginny but in the end it will be good for the both of you." She told her.

"Thanks Hermione"

"Are you going to go find your parents soon?" Ginny asked her.

"Why do you want me away so badly?" Hermione asked

"No-No I was just" Ginny stuttered

"Relax Ginny I was kidding" Hermione interrupted her laughing and Ginny joined in.

"Well I was actually thinking of leaving tomorrow." She said looking to the floor.

"What, now all three of you will be gone first Harry, now you and Ron" she started to fume out.

"Wow, Ginny calm down I'm leaving alone, I don't want Ron to come with me to Australia." She said

"What why?" she asked stunned

"Because he needs to be with his family, and I haven't seen or been with my parents alone for a long time it'll be good for me and for Ron." She said

"Have you told him yet?" Ginny asked

"No. But I'll do that today I just hope he won't be too angry" she said staring into space.

"You should talk to Ron; you need to talk to him." Ginny said emphasizing on the need.

"Yeah I know" She replied.


End file.
